When Flames Collide
by KittyKatPeterson
Summary: A young being is found and taken in by an ages old demon by the name of Samael. Though the young being seems to remember little, he seems to be both two things in one. Will Samael be able to resist this strange pull he has for the young boy? Or will the elder Demon corrupt his very soul. RATED MA: Non-Con, Kidnapping, Slavery, Sexual Assault, Disturbing Content, Violence, etc.


I'm not sure what caught my attention more, the dirty alley, the garbage, the young teen sleeping among the filth, or the smell of blood. Bending over I examined the features of the boy carefully. he had chin length spiky black hair that framed angular features. His breathing was ragged and his face was pinched as if he were in pain. I gently tucked his hair away from his eyes and behind his right ear when I noticed that his ears were pointed.

"A Demon? Amaimon." I called and the Green haired demon was at my side immediately, looking down at the boy, examining him. Amaimon said nothing, but took my place as I stood and watched impatiently.

"There is some blood on the back of his head and he may be passed out from a concussion, but otherwise he seems fine." Amaimon spoke boredly, and looked up at me from his crouched position, waiting for directions. Well, the boy wasn't bad looking, and he was in fact a demon from the smell of his blood, a smell diluted by trash and rain. I could very well just keep him. After debating the situation for a few moments I spoke.

"He may bring us some fun Amaimon, take him home and clean him up for me." Amaimon say nothing, as he picked the thin teen up in his arms and was gone in the next second. He was the perfect servant, never questioning my odd whims, and never hesitating when asked to break the law. I would need to reward him later.

Choosing to walk instead of teleport, I made my way back home and gave myself some alone time to think about my new toy. He was a young demon, something that was rather rare in this world. Usually when a demon chose to procreate they would protect their young well into adulthood which, depending on the demon could be will into a hundred years. For such a young demon to be on his own, and injured, something had to of happened to him. Maybe he was a run away. I smirked, knowing that someone would want him back if that were the case.

XxXxX

I groaned as I felt myself being placed on a soft mattress, presumably a bed and then felt hands gently prodding my body. My head was throbbing but it wasn't to horrible. I pushed away the hands and opened my eyes to see large teal eyes staring into mine.

"What are you doing!? Don't touch me!" I screamed out, scrambling backwards and away from the person who was inches from my face. I looked around seeing that instead of a cold alley, I was in a large, warm, well decorated room with a green haired demon sitting beside me on a large bed with black silk bedding. "Where am I?" The demon did not answer, now sitting with a leg on the bed, leaning onto his hand, his sharp black nails splayed across his face.

"You are in the home of the Demon Samael." His tone was flat, his eyes, hawk like, never left my own. It was unnerving.

"I've never heard of this... Samael. Why am I in his home?" The Green haired, green eyed Demon smirked at this,

"Seeing as you were unconscious, bleeding, and wet in an alley by yourself, he has decided to take you under his wing." I looked away, nervously wringing my hands together as his stare continued its intensity. There was a demon sitting next to me, no more than two feet from me. He could easily snap my neck with a snap of his fingers. He could easily put me back into a world of pain for no rhyme or reason. I shuddered as I sat as still as possible, thinking my situation through.

"I am guessing that I have no say in this matter? I can't just walk out of here?" At this he smirked.

"You assume correctly. However once Samael arrives, he may let you leave. I however was given instruction to bring you home and clean you up for him. Meaning that you may not leave at this moment." at this I grew irritated. What the hell kind of plans did this demon have?

"Clean me up? What the fuck for?" I bristled as I waited for his reply. His eyes slightly narrowed when I cussed but that was his only reaction before his face resumes the bored expression.

"Because quite frankly you smell like you've been living in an alley for a month." He wrinkled his nose and then stood, offering his hand which I ignored. Again his eyes narrowed, but with no other reaction. "Now that you're awake, I insist that you follow me to the bath to clean yourself up, else I need to force you." At his statement I felt myself bristling again. Force me? Like fucking hell!

"You think you can just kidnap people and then begin telling them what to do? No tha- ack" I panicked as his hand found it's way lightening fast around my throat, lifting me off the bed and pulling me so that I was inches from his smoldering green eyes. I gripped his hand with both of mine and kicked, struggling to find purchase as his grip tightened and I could no longer breathe.

"Listen HUMAN. I have very little patience when it comes to a situation where it may very well cause Master Samael Unhappiness. You WILL do as I say, or I can and will make your life hell." He hissed into my face, his breath warm and oddly sweet."Is that understood?" His tone was calmer now as he asked this question and placed me back onto my feet, removing his iron grip from my throat. I nodded quickly, gasping for air and rubbing where his hand had been.


End file.
